The present application relates to a computer system including a backup system, a changeover-to-backup-system method, a changeover-to-backup-system program, a monitoring device utilized in the computer system, a terminal device utilized in the computer system, and a backup system utilized in the computer system.
There has hitherto been a technology, as a technology for providing contact centers, using client terminals including applications corresponding to a plurality of contact centers and a function of controlling a communication conflict caused therebetween, wherein an arbitrary client terminal accepts calls corresponding to the plurality of contact centers (refer to Patent document 1).
Another technology is a technology of dualizing a server, monitoring a session with a PBX (Private Branch Exchange) within a telephone exchange system at all times, and switching over, in the case of detecting occurrence of a fault on the side of the server, the fault-occurred server with another server (refer to Patent document 2).
Still another technology is a technology of detecting states of loads of a plurality of servers connected to different VLANs (Virtual LANs) by use of a load sharing control device, and switching over the connected server in a way that translates a VID (VLAN identifier) entered in a packet sent from an information terminal according to the load state etc (refer to Patent document 3).
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-117620
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-171544
[Patent document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-234752